The Winds of Fate
by Twazzi
Summary: What happens when Aryll and Link find a girl washed up on the shore of Outset? This girl says her ship was attacked by a shadowy figure and that she needs to find him, she tags along to help save Aryll from the Forsaken Fortress, she gets tangled up in the events and discovers a destiny of her own. Follow Aisha and Link as they travel the world to save it from the unknown evil...
1. Chapter 1: The Survivor

**A/N Okay, so originally this idea was one of those stories where a gamer from the modem world is sucked into his/her favorite game, but those are over used so much, you know? I've rewrote this part so many times when I started it a few years ago then scrapped the idea when I couldn't get it to work. Well, now I decided to pick the idea up and just redo the whole thing with a new plot but same(ish) character. !WARNING! Contains LinkxOC and slight MedlixLink. Title may change as-well.**

* * *

**Aisha's P.O.V**

I groan as a violent wave rocks the ship and the tip of my inked quill scribbles across the page, ruining my ink drawing of the Hero of Time, I slam the book shut and stuff it in the draw of my desk that's in my cabin. Sighing I run my hand through my long silky, raven black hair, putting it up in a ponytail. I look outside to see its almost past noon and I haven't even gotten dressed yet, I quickly strip off my night clothes and grab the outfit my guardian, Anju, had given me before I had left, told me not to use it until it was the day before my birthday, which would be today. It consists of a light purple tunic, the left sleeve was dark purple and the right sleeved was set-in, the trim at the bottom was the same color of dark purple and had a white triangle design, I also wore a white undershirt that showed with the V-neck cut, I grabbed the pouch that was attached to my belt and put it around my waist, the pouch on my back, then black skin-tight pants made out of stretchy material and rather worn brown boots, I also grabbed my scabbeth that held my dagger, also adding a second one into my bag, I wanted to duel with Master Impaz; an old man who's surprisingly quick on his feet and is in charge of my sword training, plus is a fatherly figure to me, I should say grandfatherly since he's Anju's father. I opened the door the lead to the deck, shielding my blood red eyes from the sun.

"Oi" I heard Derrick shout, he took watch on the crow's nest. "Oncoming ship, looks like pirates and they're coming straight towards us prepare to fight!"

I shouted an affirmative and quickly passed out small swords and whatever weapons we had on the ship to the other crew members, before we knew it we were boarded by these strange creatures, they were shorter than me, some held sticks while others had swords and some even had swords and shields, each category having their own skin color. They were rather easy to defeat, a few good hits in and they'd explode into ash, leading me to believe they were summons by a rather weak sorcerer if that's all they could come up with, but then came these pig like creatures who wielding long spears, I was busy fighting two who had cornered me and I could see the rest if my team failing. Once the pigs had exploded into ash, leaving me fairly covered in it, I was about to run and help the crew when, for some reason, I became petrified with fear, I gripped the hilt of my dagger tighter when I heard a deep voice speak

"They don't have the girl we're looking for, kill them all."

I was filled with rage, practically blinded by red as I spin around with a shout of anger and charged the shadowy figure that now stood in front of me, he easily smacked me and I flew back a couple feet, tasting blood.

"Foolish child..."

I looked up to see him approaching me with two large swords drawn, he took one of them and just cut deeply into my side, I screamed in pain as I attempted grab the blade, only resulting in my hands to get cut up

"You don't realize who you're facing" the shadow says with a laugh.

He removes his sword and I fall over, holding my side with my face twisted in pain, he laughs again and kicks me in the stomach. I roll off the ship and land in the water.

* * *

I finally understand the expression "rubbing salt in a wound." It burned, I felt as if I was on fire, I could barely move and I began to panic as I inhaled the water, coughing as my lungs desperately tried get air, but I already felt myself fading...

_ Well, this is it... My time to meet the goddesses as I ascend into whatever afterlife awaits me..._ I think as I close my eyes and finally black out

The legend of the Hero of Time ran through my mind as I was in my peaceful sleep-like state...

_"Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden... It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness a crossed the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a boy clothes in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through to save the land, was known as The Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been sealed away by the hero crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs..._

_The people believed that The Hero of Time would once again come to save them. But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the goddesses. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate._

_What became of that kingdom? None remain who know..._

_The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothes in green of the fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend."_

* * *

**Outset Island.**

"Don't go far, Aryll!" The young girl's grandmother called after her as she ran down the beach shore as the sun began to set.

The girl's older brother laughed as he leaned against the house deck railing, carefully watching Aryll "Don't worry, Grandma, she can't get lost here."

"I know, Link... I'll go get dinner ready; I'll call you when it's ready."

Link nodded with a faint smile as he carefully watched his little sister. "Big brother" Aryll cried panic evident in her voice. "Big brother, help!"

Link's eyes widen in alarm and he didn't hesitate to jump off the deck, which was a good five-to-seven feet drop, and shoulder-rolled to avoid damage. "Aryll?" He shouted as he stood up and scanned the shoreline.

"Over here!" She yells back.

The yelling brought out the few people who lived here. First their grandmother hobbles out from the cabin afraid for her children, and then comes Orca; the local swordsman and his serious-minded brother Sturgeon and his granddaughter Sue-Belle. Rose, Abe and their sons; Joel and Zill live up near the cliff ledge. Mesa lives clear on the other side of the island so he wouldn't hear either. Link runs over to Aryll who is leaning over an unconscious figure. Thoughts flooded through his mind. Who is she? Where did she come from? Is she even breathing?

"Link, you have to help her!" Aryll begs.

"What's going on?" Sue-Belle asked as she approached him.

"Aryll found this girl..." Link replied uncertainly "She's not moving."

Sue-Belle, who excels in medical knowledge, gently moved Link aside and puts her ear to the girl's mouth and waits a moment, she frowns and puts her fingers to the girl's neck and sighs in relief. "She's got a pulse, a very weak one and she's not breathing properly, I think she's got water in her lungs..."

Link nods and gently pulls Aryll away from the strange girl and whispers comforting words into his sister's pointed ears as Sue-Belle places her hands over the girl's chest and begins doing compressions then gives her rescue breaths. Countless, agonizing minutes pass, the sun has set and the moon is rising, the villagers all stay close together as they watch Sue-Belle try to save the girl, eventually she leans back, appear entry given up. Aryll and her grandmother were praying to whatever god or goddess would care to listen while the rest are looking at the young girl with sorrow.

"She'll be okay, right Link?" Aryll asks looking at Link with sad eyes.

Link lets out a heavy sigh and kneels down to her height, cupping her cheek in his hand in a comforting manner. "Aryll..." he began, glancing at the motionless girl. "I'm sorry... But no, she won't be..."

"She's gone?" Ayrll asks, her eyes widening.

Link nod and feels a tear drip done his face. _Why am I crying?_ He thinks as he wipes it away with his sleeve. _I don't even know this girl..._ She was maybe a year or two older than him. Everyone is silent for moment, giving the girl the proper respect she deserves when she gasps and begins coughing, she rolls over and supports herself with her hands and continues her coughing fit and eventually coughs up some blood. Link attempts to hold Aryll back but she escapes from his grasp and runs to the girl.

"Miss" Aryll exclaims and the girl winces. "Are you okay?!"

The girl blinks a few times and Link notices that her eyes are red; she groans in pain and puts her hand to her forehead. Beyond that she doesn't say anything and Link senses she's fading again, she sways slightly before beginning to fall over, knowing she would be too heavy for Aryll, Link jumps forward and catches her. He sighs in relief when he notices she's breathing and her heartbeat's stronger then it was earlier.

"Sue-Belle, help me carry her to my house, alright?" Link asks, not even looking up from the girl, she was his only priority at the moment. He couldn't name it... But He already felt a strange bond between them, like it was his job to protect

"Of course…" Sue-Belle replies, and together they brought her to Link's house.

* * *

Link sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Hours had past and the moon is now high in the sky, showing it's near midnight. He yawns as he leans back in his chair; the mysterious girl lies in his bed with the thin sheets over her frail figure and a damp cloth over her forehead that's burning with a fever despite her skin being ice-cold.

"Link, I'm sure she'll be fine, it's important that she's out of those damp clothes. Also I should have her clothes repaired and dry tomorrow." Link's grandmother says putting a comforting hand on her grandson's shoulder.

Link nodded in reply and sighed, "I'm heading out to the watch tower..."

"Don't stay out too long, I'm heading to bed soon and it's going to be a long day tomorrow." She replied as she climbed up the loft

"Eh, knowing me I'll fall asleep up there" Link replied with a shrug before walking outside.

––––––– **END CHAPTER —–––––**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**A/N Alright, this chapter should be easier to follow since it's not as choppy, although it's still not as good as I would like it to be but I couldn't find any way to improve it... Still, I hope you enjoy!**

***EDIT***

**I've edited the story a little bit, changed some dialogue and actions, as well as CH 1 **

**Enjoy!**

**~Twazzi**

* * *

"Big brother!" Aryll's young, cheerful voice rang throughout the island. She stood on the deck of her house, glancing around with her telescope in hand.

"Big brother!" The young girl called out again as she walked down from the deck, following the path to the other side of the island. She stopped and looked around in her telescope with a slight frown, which was quickly replaced by her usual bubbly smile when she spotted the watch tower.

"Aha! I bet he fell asleep up there again!" Aryll said with a smile as she climbed the ladder to the watchtower. "Big brother!" She squealed happily, causing him to stir.

Aryll's Lookout, as named by Aryll herself, which was also called the Watchtower, is a tall, stationary crow's nest that was most likely built to spot oncoming ships. Because of Outset's distant location from many other inhabited islands, however, it is mainly used by Link's little sister to play with the gulls. She often uses her telescope from the Lookout to watch over the island.

Quickly Aryll hid behind the poll when Link looked up groggily to see no one there. "I knew I'd find you up here!" She exclaimed, causing Link to jump and spin around.

She giggles. "This is my favorite spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play here with the gulls, I call it 'Aryll's Lookout.'"

"So, do you know what day it is today?" She asked with a big smile. Link just looked at her, his eyes only half open "...You're still half asleep aren't you? Did you forget? Big brother, it's you're birthday!"

Link looked at her in surprise. "That's why Grandma has been waiting for you to come to back to the house. She's been waiting for a while now... It's a good thing I came to find you! You should probably go home and see what Grandma wants, don't you think?"

Link nodded before walking across the small platform and climbing down the ladder. Finally to his house, he opened the door slowly and went inside.

The house had a fairly simple design, a loft where his grandmother slept was straight in front of whoever walked in. The floor was made out of wood till you reached the kitchen where the floor was cobblestone. The kitchen table had a few left over dishes from breakfast, the fireplace had a pot over it cooking dinner while lunch was warming up in a different pot, a chair was in front of the fireplace by the dresser that held clothes and on top was several photos of Aryll and Link together. Then behind that were the bunk beds that they used and the lower one was occupied by the mysterious girl who still had not awoken.

Link gave a concerned glance at the girl before climbing up the ladder to see his grandmother standing under the family shield with her hands behind her back.

"I've been waiting for you, Link." Grandma said "Link... Try these on."

Link's grandmother handed him a bundle of clothes and a whimsical tune played in his head as he held it up to examine it. The base was a long-sleeved light green shirt that was wore under a darker green sleeveless tunic, a dark brown belt with a rather large golden buckle, along with white pants and brown boots, last but not least was a green hat that was then same color as the tunic.

"Time certainly flies" Grandma says with a sigh "I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes. "Don't look so disappointed, dear one; just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate! It's the day that you become the same age as the hero spoken of in all the legends." She continued as he dressed.

"They're a little warm for this weather..." Link commented as he lifted his arms up and examined himself in the outfit.

"Besides, you only have to wear them for one day; don't look so down, be proud child! In the olden days, this was the day that boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such ages any longer... Our ways are the way of peace. Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows anything about sword play."

Link castes a glance towards the family shield. "Hanging the family shield on the wall is another tradition that has been carries down from those times." Grandma added "Does all of this make sense to you?" Link nodded "Isn't that nice, Link? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit!"

Link nodded again with a sigh. "Tonight, I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I better start getting ready, shouldn't I? Grandma's going to make your favorite soup tonight. Mm!" He laughed in response and smiled. "I just know you're looking forward to it! Now go be a dear and fetch Aryll for me will you? Also, can you check on the girl and see if she's woken up."

Link nodded in response with another smile before heading back down the ladder.

"If she wakes up, her clothes are in the top draw, along with her belongings."

Link did as he was told and changed the few bandages the girl had, one on her right arm that started at her wrist and ended above her elbow, another one on her left shoulder that also wrapped around her chest, and two more on both feet and also on her knee; he left the one of her chest and changed the others, he also wetted a cloth in cool water and placed it on her forehead in effort to bring down her fever, at least her skin wasn't ice cold anymore. The girl mumbled something he couldn't understand and stirred, Link jumped back in surprise as she shot up.

* * *

**Aisha's P.O.V**

When I regained consciousness, I was in a bed and I could tell it wasn't mine. Someone of rather lightweight sat down on the edge of the bed beside of me and began changing the bandages that were wrapped around my arms, shoulder, knee and both feet. I mumbled something in attempt to shoo the person away and attempted to go back to sleep.

_Wait... Where am I?!_

I shot up with a gasp and forced my eyes open, but I paid for my actions; my hand flung to my ribcage as I groaned in pain.

"Grandma she's awake!" I hear someone call, a boy; probably around my age but I'm too focused on my hand, which I remove from my rib to find it soaked with crimson blood, to look.

"Go get Sue-Belle!" An elder woman's voice replied.

I hear footsteps, a light one who runs to a door and opens it, and then a slight heavier, slower one that approach me.

Before I know it an elderly hand grabbed mine and wipes the blood off then starts on the blood seeping from a wound on my ribcage. I look up to see the woman helping me; she's ether short, about 5'2, has tan skin and deep blue eyes, along with grey hair in a topknot bun. She wears a simple red dress with a purple sash and sandals.

I must have been staring because she says "No need to look so afraid, dear. My granddaughter and grandson found you unconscious last night, Sue-Belle tried to revive you but she couldn't... Then you just suddenly started coughing, your heart started beating and you were alive... It was a miracle, but you soon fell back unconscious and have been here ever since..."

"Oh... I owe them, and you, my thanks then." I replied slowly.

"It was nothing sweetie, we all need to help each other."

"May I ask where I am?" I added looking around; I wasn't on the ship anymore.

"You're on Outset."

"Outset...?"

"We're back! She's still awake right?" I hear a female voice call "I brought more bandages and a second dose of Red Potion!"

A young man with a green tunic and blonde hair plus a woman with dark blue hair and a pink dress came into my line of vision. I didn't recognize them but... The boy, he's dressed as the Hero of Time... Could he be?

"Let me take your bandages off..." The girl with purple hair says as she leans down and begins to un-wrap the bandages. "I'm Sue-Belle."

She uncorks the bottle to the Red Potion and pours a bit to a cloth and applies it to my chest. I wince in pain as I feel my skin stretch to cover the wound as it heals, she then hands me the bottle "Drink the rest."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust but do as I am told and gag at the taste after I finish "Ugh... I swear doctors aim to make these disgusting."

"You know anything about medicine?" She asks.

"Bits and pieces..." I reply with a slight shrug as she begins un-wrapping the rest of the bandages and applies new ones to my chest.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask, turning my head to face the old woman.

"Top drawer, I've repaired your tunic, your belongings are in there also."

"Right, I'll grab it." Sue-Belle says

Sue-Belle walks to the dresser and opens the top draw and pulls out the outfit my guardian Anju gave me, plus all proper undergarments and socks. She chucks it to me and I quickly change, I spot Link out of the corner of my eye and see he's blushing deeply and turns around in embarrassment, I can't help but to chuckle quietly at him As I swing my legs over the bed and slip my feet into the boots, brushing my hair out of my face and put it up into a pony-tail.

"What's your name?" The boy asks.

"I'm Aisha Impani Drow, but please call me Ashei." I answer. "Why do you wear his clothes?" I ask the boy. "Are you him? No... You couldn't be... At descendant, maybe?"

"Who?" He asks.

"You're the spitting image of the Hero of Time. Outfit, hair... But your eyes a sea green not crystal blue..."

"The Hero of Time? You mean the hero spoken of in all the legends?" Sue-Bell asks.

"Yes, him. What's your name boy?" I say.

"I'm Link, this is my Grandma then you already know Sue-Belle's name."

"Link..." I repeat uncertainly.

I walk to the draw and grab the rest of my stuff, just being my belt and my pouch. "I thank you for rescuing me; I really should get heading home... Is there a boat I can borrow?"

"We have canoes, so yes, but they aren't stable enough for long distance travel." Link's grandma answers.

I nodded then Link motioned me to follow him outside and I did, he leaned against the deck's rail, watching the waves, and I did the same beside of him. If my memory serves me correctly Outset Island is located at the southern end of the Great Sea, it consists of two main islands connected by a wooden bridge. Of the four houses on the island, three of them are situated on the western island. The eastern island has a winding pathway to the summit, where there is a suspension bridge that connects the two areas, across the bridge is the Forest of Fairies.

Link sighed. "So, do you remember what happened?" He asked, putting his arms behind his head and stretching.

I sigh. "We were on the monthly trip to go to an island called Windfall for supplies, and since I never been off my island; the elders thought it was a good experience for me to go. A few weeks into the trip we were ambushed by these... Monsters and this shadowy figure, no one survived but me and that I'm sure of."

"Wow..."

"Anju and the elders must be worried; I need to find who attacked my ship... They were looking for someone, a girl I think, and by any means were willing to get her."

"Hmm, we'll try and get the figured out, okay? Maybe after a while someone will send a ship to look for you."

"Maybe, Outset is on the course to Windfall which was where we were heading."

"I have to go get Aryll, you should come with me since she'll be glad to see you awake."

I try and figure out what happened on the ship as I follow Link to the watchtower, what it who was this man looking for? We climb the ladder and I wince in pain as I pull myself up.

Aryll turns her head towards us then turns around, she smiles widely. "Ahoy' big brother!" She exclaims holding her hands behind her back. "Did Grandma make that outfit for you? But wow... You look like you'd be way too in those clothes. I guess they're pretty neat though!"

Link nods, smiling slightly. "Aryll, this is Aisha; the girl we saved yesterday."

I kneel down to her height and smile gratefully "Please, call me Ashei."

Aryll giggles. "Link stayed by your side until late last night, he was sick with worry till Grandma told him to go outside and relax." She says with a laugh.

I see Link turn his head and rub his neck nervously, blushing slightly. I snicker "She's only teasing Link."

"So anyway Link, can you... Close your eyes and hold out your hands? Just for a second! I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging... But just for one day! Happy birthday!"

Link strikes his famous pose and hums a tune. "So? Well? Do you like it?" Aryll asks eagerly. "I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big brother!"

"Well, aren't you lucky?" I tease.

"Ooh, why don't you try it out? Right now! Try looking over at our house from here!"  
Link nods and does what he is told; he puts the telescope to his eye. "Hey, what's that? Link, are you looking at the red postbox?"

Link twists the end of it making it zoom in on the postbox to see what I assume is the postman; he glances around then looks up and seems rather startled... "Postman looks kind of weird, doesn't he?" Aryll says quietly.

"He's a member of the Rito; they're mostly postmen or postwoman." I state matter-of-factly. Link looks at me oddly and I shrug. "Hey, the more you know..."

Aryll shrieks "Link!" Aryll shouts. "The sky! Look up at the sky!"

Link's head jerks upwards, frantically searching till he spots a giant bird, in his talons you can faintly see the outline of a girl. I follow Link's gaze and see a pirate ship, it launches several boulders at the bird till one hits it directly in the mouth... Or beak, I should say, I snicker at the bird as it spirals downwards, letting go of the girl; who, in turn, falls into the forest.

"Link! This is so terrible!" Aryll exclaims "That girl fell into the forest, she needs help!"

Link nods and attaches Aryll's telescope to his belt before quickly running across the platform and climbing down the ladder, I swiftly follow him. We go down back the way we came but stop at the small two-story house that Orca and Sturgeon live in. Orca raises an eyebrow at the sight of me. Orca is about 5'7, making him two inches taller than me and three to Link, probably in his late 70's, he has tan skin, dark brown eyes and white hair and a white beard. He wears nothing but purple pants with a red sash tied around his waist, he also holds a spear in left hand.

"Link, what is the matter? You have an urgent look about you." He says raising an eyebrow "And who is this girl?"

"I'm Ashei, sir." I answer with a shy smile.

"Whatever it is, by the look on your faces I can tell it's no laughing matter."

"I need a sword..." Link asks almost reluctantly. "Someone's in danger..."

"It's a long story." I add.

"Ah, so you came for serious instruction in the way of the sword?"

"Yes, sir." Link said with a nod.

Orca nods and grabs the small sword off the wall and hands it to him; I stand off near the wall as not to get in the way. They bow to each other, Link backflips and Orca jumps back as if to give each other room.

"Very good! Now, first of all I just want to see how well you handle the sword naturally, attack me." Orca says Link looks at him questionably. "Do not fear for my safety, I am ready for you."

Link closed his eyes for a brief moment and takes a deep breath, he gripped the hilt of his sword differently before charging and swinging his sword horizontally and coming in contact with Orca's staff. I could already tell that the way he held it that he was a natural, Orca gives him a few pointers, teaches him a few different styles, and defense and offensive stances. Link and Orca bow to each other, signaling the end of a fight.

"That was a fine display." Orca says at the end of the fight. "And yet... I sense certain anxiousness in the sword you hold... An eagerness that goes far beyond the mere desire to wielded on the fields of battle... I do not know what has happened, but I have faith in you. Somehow, I doubt you will misuse that sword... You may have it, Link; I give it to you freely. Take the blade with you..."

Link again strikes his pose and I hear him faintly hum the tune he did earlier, I smile softly and walk up to Link. "You accepted the Hero's Sword, use it wisely and carefully, Link." I say quietly to him with a laugh.

"Are you going to do that every time?" Link asks shaking his head slightly; I see the faintest of smiles on his lips.

"Maybe..." I reply sheepishly.

"Orca... Thank you for the sword, now I must go."

"_We_ must go," I correct Link. "I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"Go children, do what you must, and be careful." Orca replies firmly.

"Thank you, sir." I reply before running out the door with Link close behind.

I follow Link back to the other side of the island then follow the path up the mountain were we come across a bridge that's missing one or two planks in the middle.

"Be careful on this bridge Aisha, it's pretty old and needs repairing. Let me go first then follow once I get all the way across." Link instructs.

"Of course, go slow; if that thing starts to break you make a beeline for the forest." I reply.

Link doesn't reply and slowly walks across the bridge, hops across the gap then finally makes it to the other side, I quickly follow in suit.

**––––––– END CHAPTER —–––––**


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure begins

**Chapter three; The Forest of Faries.**

* * *

I follow Link into the Forest of Faries. "Alright, how do you want to do this?" I ask him as we look up from the entrance to see the girl hanging unconscious from a tree branch.

"I'm not sure, let's figure it out when we reach her." Link replies.  
Link walks infront of me and we climb a natural made rock-wall, he extends his arm; motioning me to stop as I hear someone, or rather somthing, yawn and I can tell it's not Hylian.

"What is that?" Link asks when he spots the creature.

"If my memory serves me corectly that's a Bokoblin, it's one of those monsters that attacked my ship." I reply, the monster had blue-grey skin, black eyes, and pointed ears. It wore an orange vest, a belt with a skull on it and brown pants. "They're easy to defeat, just get a few good hits in and it'll turn into ash, I believe they're just summons because they don't leave a corpse."

"Alright, stay here. I'll sneak up on him."

I nod as Link jumps off the rock wall and crouches down to where he blends in with the grass that already goes up to his chest. He sneaks towards it slowly but fails when the Bokoblin spots him, it growls and hops towards him, it's got no weapons so it tries hand-to-hand combat and when agasint a sword, Din knows how you're screwed. Link quickly jumps up and hops to the side, avoiding the Bokoblin's swipe, he gets a few slices in on the monster then jumps, spinning around, knocking it over and it despawns into purple smoke which quickly disappears, leaving behind a yellow rupee.

"Hmph, ten rupees; not too shabby." I mumble, sticking the transparent currency into my item pouch. "Let's finish this."

Link nods and we climb over another ledge to see the girl hanging on a branch uncouncous, she has dirty blonde hair and sun-kissed skin, she wears a light purple tanktop with a dark blue vest and a bright red bandanna around her neck, also white pants with a dagger attached to a belt and sandels. Two miniature versions of that monstrous bird flies over the summit and drops two more of those Bokoblins, Link turns to me and points with his head towards the tree, signaling me to get her while he deals with the summons. I nod in reply and quickly scale up another ledge that leads to the tree, I sigh realizing that the branch is too high up for me to reach and begin to scale the tree. As soon as I reach the branch she's on I hear the explosions signaling Link has defeated the Bokoblins and the girl begins to struggle, breaking the branch in the progress, I attempt to grab her but lose balance and end up falling besides the girl.

"Ooowwwwch!" The young pirate exclaims, Link climbs up next to us and helps me stand up. The girl looks at me, then to Link, and back to me. "Wow... What's with that getup?" I glare at her. "Well, whatever. So where am I?"

I turn my head to Link who's staying rather silent and sigh. "Outset, you're on Outset island." I answer as I cross my arms.

"Oh, that's right! That giant bird came and..." She trails off uncertainly.

"Miss! Miss Tetra!" A deep voice exclaims. We all turn out heads to see a tall, well built man who has a maroon bandana tied around his head, a dark green long sleeved V-neck shirt, a red sash around his waist with a dagger, grey pants and boots. He has dark eyes and the same sun-kissed skin as the pirate and a dark purple tattoo on his chest. "Oh! Oh thank... Thank goodness! You're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd... "

"Summit? So that bird dropped me on the top of a mountain?" The pirate, who I judge to be Miss Tetra from what the other pirate called her, replies. "We'll that wasn't nice of it." She turns and begins to walk off, realizing the other man isn't following her, she raises her hand and motions him to do so. "Well don't just stand there Gonzo! Let's go! it's time to repay that bird in full."

"But miss... What about them?" Gonzo asks as he turns his head to look at us.

"Don't worry about them, come on!" She replied

Gonzo looks back at us and sighes, then quickly follows, Link and I exchanged glances and trail behind them to outside of the Forest of Faries. When we arrive at the bridge, Aryll is standing on the other side with a wide smile on her face as she waves.

"Hoy! Big brother!" Aryll exclaims.

Link lets out a sound of surprise as he smiles and waves back, I can see the annoyance on Miss Tetra's face, Aryll beams and starts to run across the bridge, as soon as she takes her first step, I sense that somthing is wrong. A large cry comes from the sky and we all look up to see the giant bird heading straight towards Aryll, my eyes widen as I realize what's about to happen and start running towards her, when I'm about five feet away the bird grabs her with it's talons and flies off, I drop to my knees in shock. Aryll shouts for her brother then I hear the loud "shink" of Link drawing his sword and I turn my head to see him charging towards the cliff, Miss Tetra grabs his arm when he falls and I can tell he's struggling to get out of her grip.

Miss Tetra grunts as she tries to keep ahold of Link. "Stupid kid! Get ahold of yourself!" She says angrily. "She's gone. There's nothing you can do!"

Gonze helps Miss Tetra pull Link up, I sigh and look at my feet as the pirates brush passed me when he reaches my side I give him an worried look but he justs shakes his head and continues to the other side of the mountain and down the path, I sigh and quickly catch up to him. When we get down to the beach I see that the pirate ship has pulled up to the dock and a small man with a blue bandana, a red and white striped long-sleeved shirt, green pants and boots is standing a the dock also, Miss Tetra and Gonzo go next to him. Link says something to them but I didn't catch it, but there's shock on her face.

"What?!" She exclaims. "You want to come with us on our ship?" Link nods and she scoffs. "Do you even know what you're asking? We're pirates! You know... Terror of the sea?"

"Link, if you're going... I'm coming with you; you'll need someone to watch your back." I add, furrowing my eyebrows.

She frowns. "What do we get for bringing some helpless little kids with us? I'll tell you what we get... A headache."

Both Link and I exchange glances. "I know how you both must feel with your sister getting kidnapped and all, but

that doesn't really have anything to do with us, now does it?" She adds, putting her hands on her hips, I already hate her.

"And how do you figure that?" A deep voice asks, higher then Gonzo's but still male... And do I detect a slight accent? We all turn to see the Rito postman from earlier with his arms crossed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there!" Gonzo exclaims. "Just who are you? Where do you get off butting into other people's conversations?"

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you 'big, bad pirates' hadn't come to this peaceful little island..." The Rito begins. "That poor girl wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Miss Tetra asks, obviously annoyed.

"Just be quiet a moment, and I'll tell you!" He huffs, a bit frustrated. "Now, my work entails deliver letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things..." He paused to take a breath. "Haven't you heard the word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately across all regions of the great sea? No matter, whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears much like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And, unless my eyes fail me, the young who was just kidnapped from this island also had long ears, did she not? Much like you do, 'Miss Fearsome Pirate'. My point is that the bird mistook the poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!"

Miss Tetra glances down for a moment with a guilty look on her face. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that it was young Link and this girl who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?"

"...Is this true?" She asks us both. Link turns his head, his face flustered pure red, I just nod.

"Oh! And while I'm at it..." The Rito begins, turning to look at Link and I. "I may as well tell you where the bird that took Link's sister has mades it's foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress."

Miss Tetra looks up at him. "The Forsaken Fortress?!" She exclaims. "Isn't that the place where..."

"So, what's are you going to do?" The Rito postman asks, adjusting his crossed arms. "Under the circumstances, it wouldn't be unreasonable to give her and Link a little help, now, would it?"

"Hmph... I don't need you to tell me that!" She snaps at the postman. "Even if I were to consider it... Lately I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress." She explains, she lets out a huff and turns to Link and I. "You can't possibly mean to go there with only that cheap little sword! That's not brave, that's stupid! And you don't even have a weapon!" Miss Tetra pursues her lips into a thin line before speaking again. "I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this has to have something you coul use as a shield. You know, something you could protect yourself with? Anything?"

"What about your family shield?" I whisper to Link, he shakes his head slightly.

"Tell you what," She begins, not even noticing what I said. "If you bring back something like that, we'll let you both store away in our ship. Oh, an one more thing; once we leave, you two won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say good-bye to your family while you have the chance. I don't want you kids getting all weapy-eyed and homesick on me."

I make a fist and I feel Link pulling at my arm, he motions with his head towards his house and I reluctantly follow him. Link opens the door slowly when we reach his house and walks inside, I sigh as I awkwardly stand on the cobblestone floor behind Link's Grandma, she heard us come I'm sure but she doesn't turn around and I see her shaking slightly, grasping something tightly in her hand, I hear Link walking around on the loft and he quickly climbs back down and taps his grandma's back with a sad look on his face.

"Link..." She says softly, "Is this what you're looking for?" She asks with a heavy sigh, turning around with a small sad smile on her face and in her hands is the family shield that he was indeed looking for. "...Take it with you."

Link slowly takes it from his guardian's hand, I close my eyes as tears threaten to spill. "I guess it is true..." She begins, her voice quivering ever so slightly, "Aryll really had been kidnapped... Hasn't she? What kind of monster could take such a sweet, young child?" Link looks at the ground with a sad sigh as she begins to sob quietly, I can tell he's having trouble to keep himself from crying.

I bite my lip slightly as I walk next to Link and gently put my hand on his shoulder, he looks up at me and gives a slight nod, quietly and quickly as we came we leave to go back to the pirates. I stand next to the Rito postman as I let Link say his good-byes to the other villagers and after a few minutes he takes his pace next to me.

Miss Tetra eyes the shield. "Wow, that's a decrepit old shield... Are you sure you can still use tht thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?" She asks, not bothering to roll her eyes. "Well, whatever... If you're ready, then let's go!" She pauses for a moment, thinking. "Well, are you ready?"

I glance at Link and he nods in response, we say a quick goodbye to the postman and then quickly board the ship, some other pirate hits a gong with a hammer several times to signal we're leaving. We stand on the front deck; Gonzo at the wheel, Miss Tetra leaning against the railing like Link was earlier with a frown, then Link's at the end of the deck, waving to the small crowd that has gathered near the docks, I notice that Link's grandma and Master Orca aren't present. Link cocks his head to the side staring at his house then starts waving with both arms, I have to squint and shield my eyes with my hand from the sun to see that Link's grandma is standing on the house deck.

We quickly lose sight of then and I hear Miss Tetra groan. "Ugh... How longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Link stops and turns around, glaring daggers at her, she just laughs softly. "Are you sure you shouldnt just quit now? Seriously, think about it. I can just tell you're going to get more sentimental from here on out." She leans back, closing one eye and putting her hands behind herhead with a slight smirk on her face. "There's still time, you know... Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you both back to your island?"

Link's eyes flash in anger, he furrows his eyebrows and clenches his hand into a fist as he turns around. I just watch them carefully, trying to make sure Link doesn't attack Miss Tetra or vice-versa. "...Link?! Listen kid, you can't just stand on deck! You'll get in everybody's way, both of you!"

"Don't call us kids." I growl.

"Whatever; I told Niko to look after you, so you better be getting below decks and asking him what you should be doing."

I hear Link mutter "Yes ma'am" mockingly and I can't help but laugh quietly, ignoring the look I get from Miss Tetra. I follow link below deck and then down some stairs where we find the man who was standing next to them on shore earlier, I guess he's Niko. His eyes light up an he grins when he spots us both.

"Oh! Well now! Ahoy, swabbie! As of today..." Niko pauses to clear his throat. "I am your surperior... Niko! I promise I'll go easy on you, so do as I say, okay? Right, now first off you both have to take the test all new pirates have to take. It's a bit of a doozy, so get ready! You watch everything I'm about to show you reap careful-like so you can cram it in your no-doubt mushy swabbie brain!"

Niko continues talking to Link, ignoring me completely but I don't care, I just tune him out. I sit down on the floor, leaning agasint the wall with my adventurer pouch in my hand which I had removed from my belt to check what was inside it. I undo the button and open the flap, it's an ancient enchanted bag that can hold way to many items for me to count and I really haven't looked to see what's vcvinside it yet, I gently pour the contents into my lap and set the bag aside then begin sorting through it. Let's see... I've got a cloth that I open up to see it holds a shard of either shiny blue clay or blue glass, it seems to be half of a mouthpiece to some intrumeant, its got a silver ring inbeded in it and thre golden gens that shape a conjoined triangle made out of theee smaller triangles. My wallet that holds ten rupees, three gems; a red one, a blue one, and a green one, I don't understand why I'd need fancy crystals, then rope, a small scabbeth that holds a dagger, and a small pouch that holds a bunch of throwing needles, another thing that catches my eye is a square blue gem on a leather string that wraps around the gem, there's enough extra string to wear it as a necklace and long enough to tuck into my shirt. I place the scabbeth onto my belt, put the necklace on and place everything else into the bag, I look up to see Link and Niko climbing up a latter, Link is holding what seems to be a bag that's oddly decorated, I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs with a sigh, I smirk and stand up. Niko tells us that it'll be a while till we arrive and we can spend our time doing whatever we wish. Link eyes my dagger with a grin and we end up sparring until Miss Tetra yells for us, he's distracted for a moment so I drop down onto my hands and sweep my feet at his legs and knock him over, he gasps as he hits the wooden floor with a thud. I laugh as I stand up and extend my hand to help him, he accepts and I pull him up.

"Guess we better go see what Miss Tetra wants..." I groan as I sheath my dagger.

"Yeah..." Link replies with a sigh, he begins to go up the stairs but pauses and turns his head to look at me. "And Aisha, why do you keep calling her 'Miss Tetra'?"

"Link, please call me Ashei, I call her Miss Tetra because it's what her crew calls her, and I don't doubt that she has worked to get that respect, considering her age it'd be hard to be taken seriously but she is, and I respect her for that, plus she's helping us; is she not?"

He sighs again and rubs his forehead then nods, seemingly accepting my reason and I follow him up the stairs and out into the deck. It's night and the full moon is high in the sky, the stars shining brightly and the cool breeze is refreshing, I shake my head clearing my thoughts as Link guides me to the crow's nest.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed! I worked especially hard on this, and the next, chapter. Sorry for the delay, like I said last chapter I went to encampment then when I got home I had to unpack, repack, and go camping again near Mt. Vernon... Just got back yesterday and put the finishing touches on this chapter.**

**May the winds of fate guide you.**


	4. Chapter 4 Forsaken Failure

Chapter four; Forsaken Failure

I glance at Link with a nod, he starts to climb up the ladder that leads to the crow's nest and I soon follow; grunting in pain from my chest as I pull myself up onto the platform, I have a feeling my ribs are going to be sensitive for a while.

"What were you doing with Niko?" Tetra asks, turning around with her hands on her hips. "Don't tell you were playing some stupid game for treasure… Were you?"

"No…?" Link says more as a question then an answer.

"…Well. Whatever! There's something you need to see! Have a look over there, this is the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress." She motions with her head for us to look behind her.

We look behind Tetra to see a stone building that consists of several floors, platforms with searchlights, and windows. I notice that one of the windows has a flock of seagulls crowding around it.

"There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, this used to be the hide-out for a no-good group of pirates we used to compete with." Miss Tetra says. "But they were just small time… Now, this place looks pretty dangerous."

"Aha, I knew it! Look!" Link exclaims and she looks around trying to find what he's talking about. "Over there, by that window!"

I follow her gaze to the window and squint at the seagulls, trying to see them better. "It's a flock of seagulls, so what? She asks.

"Have you ever seen so many seagulls flock like that before?" I ask her.

"I'll bet you anything that's where they've got my sister locked up, seagulls have always seemed to have a fascination for her, and they flock around her at all times." He seems to cringe at the "locked up" part. Even though I'm an only child, I know how hard it must be for Link to deal with his sister being kidnapped by a giant bird.

"Why would they do that?" Miss Tetra asks after a moment of silence.

Link shrugs. "I don't know…"

"Good assumption..." I note with a small nod of my head, Miss Tetra crossing her arms and leaning forward slightly at my words. "…But it looks like the whole place is under really tight guard." I let out a frustrated huff. "This won't work; we'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there."

"Hmmm…" She hummed closing her eyes and dipping her head forward. "What do we do now…?" She asked quietly.

Miss Tetra is silent for several moments before her head suddenly snapped up and she glances at us with one eye closed. _Is she… Winking at us?_ It's not till I raise an eyebrow in question that it dawns on me what it must mean. _Oh no, _I think._ An idea…_

* * *

Before I can even process what happens Link and I are managed to be stuffed in a barrel and it's hard to fit the both of us in there, Link starts to struggle and I glare at Miss Tetra.

"Look, don't struggle. If you really want to get into a dangerous place like that, then this is the only way to do it, trust me." Miss Tetra said with a smirk. "We pirates do this all the time."

"Really…?" Link asks hopefully.

"Nope!" She exclaims cheerfully. "Is everybody ready!?" Gonzo nods and she snaps her fingers then before we know it, we're sent flying in the air.

Link lets out a rather girly scream and I end up laughing but stop abruptly when I see where we're heading. "Link we're going to hit the wall!" I exclaim.

Link registers what I said and his eyes widen right before we come in contact with the wall, his sword flies out of his sheath then lands in front of a door on a ledge and the barrel explodes into a million pieces, my head comes in contact in the wall and I black out.

I'm only unconscious for a minute, because the shock of the cold water brings me to my senses and I quickly swim to the surfaces the same time Link does. We climb onto the ledge.

Link groans. "I guess this is what I get for working with pirates." His hand reaches to grab his sword, when he grabs nothing but air he glances back and sighs. "This isn't good…"

I look up and glance around, there's three platforms where searchlights shine down, scanning the area for intruders. "Very…" I pause, trying to find the right word. "Very spot-light-y…"

He laughs and we turn to begin heading up the small flight of stone stairs when I suddenly stop. "What?" He asks me.

"My necklace is vibrating…" I say confused. He looks down at my neck and spots the small stone.

It begins to glow and seemingly floats off my neck. "Your sword landed all the way up there? Shoot, I'm sorry!" Miss Tetra's voice echoes off the stone. "I apologize; I guess my aim was off by a little bit…"

"Gah…!? What the heck Tetra?" Link exclaims and I chuckle, the look on his face is priceless.

"Check your belt, genius." She responds sarcastically.

I glance down at Link's belt to see a glowing stone similar to mine in shape and size hanging off his belt; he untangles it from his belt and holds it in his hand. "I thought you were talking from Ashei's stone…"

"Her stone…?" Tetra asks. "You have one too?"

"I've had one since I was little, but I never knew it could do something like this."

"Anyway, I slipped this stone into Link's pocket just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone, either. I can see what you're doing, and obviously you can hear me, it'll vibrate whenever I'm trying to contact you. But hey, listen carefully! I need this back after you save your sister, so don't go losing it, you understand?"

Link nods then there's a brief silence before the stone stops glowing and falls back into his hand, he looks at me and I shrug. We continue to head up the stairs and briefly watch the searchlights search around on the floor, there's a door over but there's no way we'd reach it without getting caught by these light…

"Just follow me." I say quietly.

I slowly walk forward, hugging the wall and follow it to the second flight of stairs, I pause and glance around, following the wall just a couple to the right it will lead up a staircase, but if I continue to follow it, it'll lead to the door I spotted earlier. I slowly continue to the right and climb up the staircase, there are several flights of stairs here, I let out a frustrated sigh and we continue to climb two more flights of stairs, only stopping when a light stops get dangerously close to us, till we reach a long hallway. I walk to the middle of the hallway turning to my left, if I go straight and turn left or right it'll lead me to a door on each side, which way to go…?

"Ashei, we should follow that ramp." Link says suddenly, pointing to the ramp that I failed to notice

"Al-alright…" I respond.

We walk to the ramp, following it up then climbing up the ladder that it led to; we pause as the top and watch the Bokoblin control the spotlight.

"There's a pot over there, with some Boko sticks in them, you can grab one and use it as a weapon." I whisper to Link as I pull my dagger from my sheath.

Link nods and I pull myself up onto the ledge, he grabs one of the Boko sticks as I suggested then we sneak over behind the Bokoblin, it makes a noise that I can only describe as a squawk and turns around to face us with a Boko stick of its own and hops down from the controls of the searchlight – deactivating it in the process. It swings its stick as me but I jump to the side and counter-attack, stabbing it in the shoulder, it lets out a shriek of pain before hopping away. I glance at Link, motioning for him to keep it distracted, and then walk around the spotlight, sneaking up on the Bokoblin; I get a running start, jump and bring my dagger down on it. It lets out a quiet caw before de-spawning into purplish-grey ash which scatters into the wind.

I wipe the blade of my dagger off on my pants leg before sheathing it. "Well that was easy." I say with a smirk.

Link laughs. "Better then facing one alone but still easy either way…" He says referring to the one he faced in the forest.

I shrug and we climb back down the ladder then go back to the hallway and take the door on the right, the room has two wooden platforms, there's a door to our right and a chest on the second platform.

"Look, there's a lantern on a rope." Link points out.

"And there's a chest over there." I add, giving him a knowing look.

He smirks at me before running forward and jumping to the rope, he grabs it at the last second and lets it swing before jumping over to the second platform, he lands with a grunt then turns and opens the chest and pulls what seems to be two olds pieces of paper, he examines them for a moment before jumping back and handing them to me.

"It's a map…" I respond, looking at the piece that says 'F2' "There's three platforms with searchlights; we'll need to deactivate them before heading to rescue Aryll."

Link's fingers lightly trace the map. "So if we go to the door on the right and continue, we'll come up to the second searchlight, and if we jump to that second platform and follow the ramp to the door over there, it'll lead to the third searchlight."

"Let's go to the third one first, we can come back then go to the second, if we continue to follow that path it should lead us right to where they've got Aryll."

We do exactly that, and I was right; the path after the second searchlight led us to a large room with a boat in the middle and two Moblins patrolling it, if we follow this path it leads us right to a door, which should lead us to our destination.

"What are those?" Link asks quietly.

"Those are Moblins." I answer. "They're not very smart, but very deadly." I glance around. "Maybe we can hide in that barrel… But there's only one."

"We can probably squeeze into one, I'm pretty small."

We actually manage to fit inside one barrel; we follow the path and almost make it to the small staircase that leads to the door when we're force to stop. The Moblin is right in front of us, sniffing the barrel with its large pig-like-nose, eventually it sets down its lantern and picks the barrel up, and Link and I are pressing against the sides so we don't fall out. It sets it back down then continues to patrol the area; I let out a sigh of relief as we walk with the barrel to the small staircase and abandon the barrel as we go through the door.

"I thought you said those things were stupid?" Link asks. "They seemed pretty intelligent to me."

I shrug. "They weren't when I first met them…" I respond. "I don't understand…"

Link nods in response, seemingly accepting my answer. We continue up tree more flights of stairs then hide in yet another barrel and carefully sneak past yet another Moblin, this process was getting old. We abandon another barrel, again, and continue up the ramp where we see part of the path is missing.

"Hmm, there's a really small ledge there, if we cling to the wall we might be able to make it over there." Link notes.

"Or we can jump…" I add

"No, it's too far."

"Wall sidle it is then."

Link makes it across first, then I follow, we continue up the path a few yards to see another gap, we wall sidle again; Link going first, I slip at the last step but he grabs my wrist and pulls me up.

"Thanks." I say with a small smile.

"No problem, let's keep going, according to the map we're there."

"What's with all these indentations in the floors?" I ask as we walk past them.

Link shrugs. "My swords right there, does it matter?"

"There's a Bokoblin as well, this one also has a sword and a shield."

Link shrugs again and begins to walk towards his sword, there's a loud "Shink!" and I turn around to see spikes have risen out of the indentations.

"Grab your sword! I'll keep him distracted!" I exclaim to Link.

I unsheathe my dagger and run towards the Bokoblin, jumping out of the way of its attack, I shoulder-roll around it and jump, slashing at its back once I'm behind it – A move I saw Link do with Master Orca – it spins around and swings its sword at me, I jump back. Link runs forward, doing a few basic slashes before doing a spin attack then a jump attack, making it stumble backwards and fall onto the spikes before exploding into ash. I give him a nod of approval as we turned and opened the door.

"Big brother will come and save us!" Aryll's cheerful voice rang out. "I saw him and Aisha!"

A different girl groaned. "Will you shut up already?"

Link frowned as we pushed the door open; he glanced around carefully, making sure there wasn't any Moblins patrolling the room. I nudged him in the shoulder, pointing to the wooden cage that held three girls, Aryll was petting a seagull that was just outside of the cage, and he let out a sound of accomplishment.

"Aryll!" He cried out and we ran towards the cage

"Big brother!"

I grabbed Link's arm and stopped him when we reached the grate that was in the middle of the room. "We're not alone." I whispered. Link looked up and let out a surprised exclamation.

The bird that had kidnapped Aryll slammed down onto the grate, Link and I stumbled back slightly, it let out a shrill caw before slamming its head down and taking link and I in its beak, I heard Aryll crying out for us as it flew up and out of the fortress, it flew to half a ship the was sitting at the very top of fortress and showed us to a man, he wore regal robes, had olive skin and fiery red skin.

I began to struggle in the bird's beak; Link looked at me quizzically as rage crosses my face. "You…! You're the one who killed my crew!" I exclaimed, thrashing around and accidentally smacking Link in the face, I flash him an apologetic look.

The man lets out a low chuckle before motioning his head to the right slightly, I felt the bird nod and it turned its head before whipping it back to the other direction and tossing us out to the sea

* * *

I think several hours have passed since we were thrown from the Forsaken Fortress, Link fell unconscious and I've been treading the water, keeping us both afloat, I'm afraid what will happen when I give up from exhaustion, I'm already tiring. I hear the creak of wood and look up to see a boat with the face of a lion drifting towards us.

"Get him aboard." A gruff voice speaks.

Far too exhausted to argue I pull Link into my arms and manage to pull us both into aboard the small vessel, as soon I realize he's safe, my eyelids droop and I rest my head on link's shoulder, wasting no time to catch up on sleep.

~~~~~~**End Chapter**~~~~~


End file.
